I Want You
by Aikiku
Summary: "Don't try to stop me. I will get what I want. And I want you, Ciel Phantomhive." Alois pulls Ciel away from the party to have a little fun with the young earl. AloisxCiel/PWP.


**Title: **I Want You**  
****Rating: **NC-17  
**Warnings: **PWP/Rape/Yaoi/Shota  
**Notes: **AloisxCiel, pretty much random little boy sex (woohoo). Requested by Jiseihakushaku and dedicated to her. ;3

* * *

"Why don't you want me, Ciel?" came Alois' hurt voice as he nipped at the boy's neck. Ciel inhaled a sharp breath, finding himself trapped between the wall and the blond. Sly hands pulled down at the zipper behind his back, stripping the earl of his dress as Alois began to lick from his neck to the boy's chest. He paid special close attention to the boy's nipples, grin growing wider with every gasp from his prey.

"G-G-Get the bloody hell away from me..." Ciel managed in a forced voice, trying to push Alois away. The blond kept his place, though, eyes lowered in a lustful way.

"Oh? But you seem to be enjoying this, Ciel." With that, he bit hard on a nipple, savoring the pained cry from Ciel. The boy writhed a bit, desperate to escape, but Alois growled and pushed him harder against the wall.

"Don't try to stop me. I will get what I want. And I want you."

It was then that it'd be impossible escape the invisible chains Alois had made around Ciel. Alois made up for the pain he had inflicted by rubbing his tongue against the boy's hardened nub, sucking as if it was a lollipop and then letting go with an audible pop. He repeated his ministrations on the other one, moaning a bit to heighten Ciel's pleasure. The earl took deep breaths, resisting the urge to show the slight delight he received. He gasped as Alois pushed a slender leg between his thighs, rubbing at him slowly but seductively. He quivered a bit and winced as the blond's tongue descended down, licking at all the skin he could find, and then right before his boxers. He bit and sucked at the expanse of stomach, grinning sadistically at the pained moan that slipped past Ciel's lips.

"See? You're loving it already…" he teased, kissing his way up to the tip of Ciel's jaw. He licked at it slyly, causing the other boy to flinch and jerk away. He narrowed his eyes, thrusting his hips sharply into his, and smirked a bit at the gasp he received. "Filthy whore."

He forced his lips onto Ciel's, sucking and biting on his lower lip until the boy reluctantly let his lips part. Alois thrust his tongue inside and explored his mouth wildly, mapping every area. He nudged at Ciel's tongue, which recoiled back in spite. But Alois merely battled it out and sucked on it a bit, before breaking the kiss and pulling away. He nibbled at the outer shell of Ciel's ear, tongue occasionally darting inside, while his hands moved down to his pants. He rubbed at the boy's dick teasingly through the fabric, humming a bit in harmony with Ciel's moans.

"All mine." the blond whispered seductively, a finger pulling down Ciel's pants and letting it join the other clothes piled at his feet. He smiled mischievously and lowered himself to his knees, tongue licking the underside of the dick in front of him. Ciel's breath hitched and he struggled to find something to hold, using the wall as his support. Amused by his reaction, Alois sucked a bit at the head, moaning and nipping occasionally. A hand was on the earl's thigh, the other playing with his balls, which would only throw Ciel into oblivion.

Without warning, Ciel grabbed a handful of Alois' hair and pushed his cock into his mouth, groaning as even more of that ridiculously magnificent heat surrounded him. He urged for more contact, bucking his hips forward, desperate and needy. For the time being, Alois let Ciel fuck his mouth, repelling any gag reflex that would interfere.

"D-Damn…" Ciel breathed lowly, on the verge of coming. Alois narrowed his eyes and squeezed the earl's balls hard, making the boy cry out and let go of the blond. Pulling the dick out of his mouth with an audible pop and wiping at the precum on his lips, he looked at Ciel with a casual gaze.

He stood up and pulled the dazed boy with him to the couch, pushing the boy down on the cushions and sitting on top of him. He straddled his hips, moaning a bit as their manhoods rubbed together. Alois felt himself growing impatient at all the foreplay, and with careful positioning and accuracy, he pushed Ciel's dick into his ass.

Ciel winced, the incredibly tight walls of Alois causing him sadistic pleasure. The blond seemed to be in a similar state, the lack of lube making the entrance uncomfortable. But Alois didn't care to wait out till he was ready. Without warning, he began to thrust down on Ciel's dick, movements quick and hard. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, low moans passing his lips as pain switched into pleasure. Ciel's name escaped him, vile words filling the room as they fucked. Ciel grunted occasionally, the chance to top someone, even if from bottom, glorious. But it didn't have to be this whore.

"I-I…hate…you…" the earl hissed, eyes glinting in nothing but complete abhorrence. Alois flinched a bit and smiled, tossing his head back as he managed to angle them so that Ciel would hit his prostate.

"Don't worry, C-Ciel…After all…You're already mine…" With that, a blissful cry escaped the blond, eyes closed tightly as he climaxed. Ciel gasped and followed shortly after, the tightnening of the other's ass too much to bare. Alois let himself fall on Ciel, chest heaving as he hugged the boy with a contented sigh. Ciel was too tired to push him off, flushed and closing his eyes as he rested his head on the blond's. Alois grinned slightly, the affection giving him a sense of victory, and glanced up at Ciel to make a snide comment. But Ciel had fallen asleep, exhausted. He blinked and pouted a bit, then leaned up a bit and placed a light kiss on Ciel's lips.

"My Ciel…"


End file.
